Il y aura toujours des violons
|year=1978 |position=3rd |points=119 |previous=L'Oiseau et l'enfant |next=Je Suis L'Enfant Soleil }} Il y aura toujours des violons was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1978 in Paris performed byJoël Prévost. It was performed 6th on the night following Portugal and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 119 points, receiving points from all other participating countries. Lyrics French= Tu peux bien changer de pays Si tu n'aimes pas la pluie Aller vivre au soleil d'Italie, si tu veux Tu peux bien changer de garçon Si tu n'aimes pas ma chanson Et si tu en as envie, fais même la révolution Mais il y aura toujours des violons Pour jouer les chansons d'amour Mais il y aura toujours des chansons Qui disent que c'est pour toujours Mais il y aura toujours des amants Pour se retrouver à Cherbourg Mais il y aura toujours des enfants Pour se jurer un grand amour Tu peux bien t'habiller en jean En pantalon ou en smoking Vivre comme un homme, être libre, si tu veux Tu peux bien dire que le mariage Ce n'est vraiment pas de ton âge Je connais ce sentiment Pour toi, la vie n'est qu'un voyage Mais il y aura toujours des violons Pour jouer les chansons d'amour Mais il y aura toujours des chansons Qui disent que c'est pour toujours Mais il y aura toujours des amants Pour se retrouver à Cherbourg Mais il y aura toujours des enfants Pour se jurer un grand amour Mais il y aura toujours des violons Pour jouer les chansons d'amour Mais il y aura toujours des chansons Qui disent que c'est pour toujours Mais il y aura toujours des amants Pour se retrouver à Cherbourg Mais il y aura toujours des enfants Pour se jurer un grand amour |-| Translation= You really can change country If you don't like the rain Go and live in the sun of Italy, if you want You really can change your guy If you don't like my song And if you want, you can even make the revolution But there will always be violins To play love songs But there will always be songs Which say that it's for ever But there will always be lovers To end up in Cherbourg But there will always be children To swear a great love You really can wear jeans Trousers or a dinner jacket Live like a man, be free, if you want You really can say that marriage Isn't really for your age I know this feeling For you, life is only a journey But there will always be violins To play love songs But there will always be songs Which say that it's for ever But there will always be lovers To end up in Cherbourg But there will always be children To swear a great love But there will always be violins To play love songs But there will always be songs Which say that it's for ever But there will always be lovers To end up in Cherbourg But there will always be children To swear a great love Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry